The Traitor
by TheNightOwl47
Summary: Someone among Sonic and his friends are a traitor! They must find out who this traitor of the gang is before an evil scheme against the world can be unleashed! WIP, please review, it helps! Rated T to be safe. My mind can be violent.
1. Midnight Robbery or Harmless Dream?

_**I hardly spend any time on this site to do my stories and yet I'm always making more projects for myself. Best. Freaking. Author. Ever.**_

_**Pro author. Definitely.**_

_**Anyway, I don't own Sonic or any of the characters or the locations used from the Sonic games. That crap belongs to SEGA, which you probably already knew anyway.**_

_**Enjoy. Or at the very least, try to.**_

_**P.S. Story changes from POV to POV, beginning here with Tails. POV change will be marked with bold italic. **_

* * *

I sat on my bed in my room, looking over some blueprints I made for a new invention. I turned over and sighed sadly at the prototype, a pile of scrap metal. I set the blueprint down and went downstairs to the kitchen with my flashlight, since it was 2 in the morning. I looked in the fridge to find nothing but frozen hot dogs and packets of chilli. "Again, Sonic?" I muttered under my breath. I closed the fridge and checked the cabinet to find nothing but hot dog buns. I groaned and opened a mini fridge I had hidden behind some boxes to find... cheese... "Great, now he's found my last dependable source of food... ah, well, at least it's cheese..." I grabbed a few slices, ate them, and put the mini fridge back behind the boxes.

Suddenly, I heard something fall and hit the ground from the living room and ducked, turning off the flashlight. "Agh!" I heard a whispered voice cry out. "Stupid boxes...!" I dashed over to the table and hid under it, trying to see who was in the room. I saw the silhouette of a hedgehog, looking around nervously as if to see if anyone had come down due to hearing the noise. "Alright, alright, looks like I'm fine..." the hedgehog said. Due to the low tone of the voice, I couldn't identify it, and it was so dark I just couldn't see a face. The hedgehog slowly picked up a small box covering a metal container. He opened it and pull out the cyan Chaos Emerald. _He found the Emerald box!_ I thought. "There you are, I knew you were around here somewhere." He put the container back and set the cardboard box back on top of it. He had slipped something into the metal container, I just couldn't tell what it was.

The hedgehog looked around and went out the front door, dashing away off over the hills...

I got out from under the table and ran back upstairs. _M-Maybe it's just a dream_ I thought. _Maybe if I go back to sleep, everything will be fine in the morning._ I got in bed, turned off the light, and fell asleep.

My alarm clock went off and I woke up, reaching over, flopping my arm around senselessly to find the "off" button. I ended up knocking the clock over and sat up with a groan. The clock kept beeping and I reached down, hurting my back, to pick it up and put it back on the night stand. Once I set it down, I pressed the "off" button on the clock and nothing happened. With a loud groan, I grabbed my hammer and smashed the clock into pieces. The wires between the speaker of the clock and the computing unit managed to stay connected and I pounded at it with the hammer with no result, other than putting a dent into the night stand.

Screaming, I grabbed the wire and pulled at it furiously, but the plastic coating kept it together. I grabbed my pocket knife and cut the wire. I don't know how, but the speaker just. Kept. Beeping. I grabbed my hammer and smashed the speaker apart and finally the beeping stopped. Sonic slowly opened the door and peeked in. "You okay, buddy?" he asked. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine," I replied. "This happens sometimes." Sonic walked in and said, "Yeah, that's what happens when you make your own clocks." I set the hammer down. "I don't see you complaining about the Tornado," I said. Sonic chuckled and said, "Touche, little guy. C'mon, let's have some breakfast. You got any cereal?" I got up and yawned. "No, we just have all that chilli dog crap overloading every source of food in the house," I said. "I was up at night and saw you even managed to find my mini fridge." For some reason, Sonic suddenly seemed real nervous. "Uh... heh... yeah... uh, let's just go to a diner or something, yeah? That-that sounds good," he said. "Uh... Okay...?" I replied, confused.

We went downstairs and I suddenly remembered last night. "Hey, you go ahead to that diner just down the street from the theater, I'll be there. I need to check on something real quick," I said. "Okay. See ya, Tails!" Sonic said as he dashed off through the door at about half the speed of sound. I took the cardboard box hiding the Emerald box and opened it. "Phew, it's still here," I said in relief. "I guess it really was a dream, eh?" I hesitated as I closed the box. "Huh... the Emerald always shines as I close the lid..." I opened it and took the Emerald out. "This doesn't feel right... it's too light..."

I put it back and put the box in my room under my bed, deciding not to leave Sonic waiting too long and to test the Emerald later. I ran to the diner and found Sonic already sitting with some coffee at a window booth. I sat down and he slid a hot chocolate he ordered for me. "Thanks," I said, taking a sip and opening the menu.

_**Meanwhile,**_

_**Shadow's POV...**_

I skated over the sidewalk with my hover shoes at full speed, dashing through the streets past people, carelessly pushing the people who were in my way into the street or into a bush. Upon reaching a construction zone where some people were drilling the sidewalk open, I jumped over the tape and pushed my foot on a worker's head to give me a boost over the other end of the zone. I kept skating, bearing urgent news that needed to be delivered immediately.

I reached Tails' house and kicked down the door. I ran up to his room and opened it, shouting "TAILS!", only to find his room was empty. "Huh?!" I exclaimed in confusion. I ran through the house searching for the golden fox, but I couldn't find him. I went back to his room and searched it to find a metal box under his bed. I opened it and saw the cyan Chaos Emerald. I sighed in relief, but then I realized that there didn't seem to be any energy coming from it. I took it in my hand, and said "Chaos, Control!", but nothing happened. "Huh?! Wha- It's a plastic fake!" I set the Emerald back and dashed out the door to search the town for Tails.

* * *

_**Whooo, first chapter done! Yaaaaay!**_

_**But what's Shadow's news? Who replaced the Emerald with a fake? WHAT DID TAILS ORDER AT THE DINER?!**_

_**Stay tuned for the second chapter and find out all of this!***_

_***May exclude Tails' order**_


	2. The Plan

_**Second chapter! Whooo!**_

_**...Yeah that's all I got.**_

_**Chapter begins in Shadow's POV, if that isn't obvious by the bold italic below the line.**_

* * *

_** Shadow's POV**_

I looked around while skating down the streets. Tails and the faker were nowhere to be seen, but I had a feeling they had gone out somewhere to eat. I went to the diner that had just opened up and walked inside. I turned to a booth and saw Sonic sitting with Tails. "There they are!" I said as I ran to the table. "Oh, hey Shadow!" said Sonic. I turned to Tails. "Someone's stolen your Chaos Emerald and replaced it with a plastic fake," I told him. "What?! Ah, I knew there was someone down there!" he said. I turned to Sonic expecting a reaction, but he just sat there. He looked at me and said, "Oh, um, yeah, that's uh, pretty... pretty bad..." Tails looked over at him and said, "You know, Sonic, you've been acting odd lately." Sonic turned to him, saying "Wha- Well, yeah, I just uh, have a... sickness...? Y-Yeah, I've come down with something and I can't really t-think straight." _He's up to something_ I thought. "Well, I better get out of here," I said. I pulled out my Chaos Emerald and said "Chaos-!" I stopped and looked at the Emerald in my hand. "Wha..."

"It was you!" yelled Tails. I dropped the cyan Emerald to the floor. "Wha- I didn't do it! I didn't even have that Emerald!" I said. I searched for my green Emerald but I couldn't find it. Sonic jumped from his seat and tackled me. I quickly slipped from his grip and kicked him in the face. I looked at the Emerald and to the door, and I ignited my hover shoes, skating away with Sonic chasing me. "Of course it was you, faker!" yelled the blue hedgehog. "It wasn't!" I screamed back. "I don't know how that Emerald got in my grasp, but I didn't take it! Why would I tell Tails someone stole it if I took it?!" Sonic started getting faster, catching up with me. "To cover your tracks!" he yelled. I pulled out my pistol and aimed back at him. "Screw off, faker!" I yelled as I shot the hedgehog's knee. He dropped to the ground and I sped away.

_**Tails' POV**_

Sonic limped back into the diner with a bullet in his knee. "Sonic!" I yelled, running over to him. I took out a pair of pliers and removed the bullet, then patched it up with bandages. "You alright?" I asked. "Yeah..." he said, panting. "Yeah, I'm fine." He sat back down at the booth and I sat as well. "So, you really think it was Shadow?" asked Sonic. "Well, I can't be entirely sure," I said. "I think I saw a hedgehog in there, but the only giveaway was a single spike I could barely see in the shadows." Sonic thought for a second. "So basically, it could be anyone?" he asked. "Don't we all have at least one spiked hair?" I fiddled with my fork. "Yeah, I guess, but you saw Shadow with the Emerald," I said. "Plus, he shot you in the knee."

Sonic poked at his knee wound and said, "Yeah, but that's just Shadow. Always shooting people." Sonic's watch suddenly beeped and he tapped the screen. "Uh, hey Tails, I gotta go," he said, pushing his empty plate to the edge of the table as the waiter walked by and sped off. "Wait Sonic I didn't-! bring my wallet..." I said as he dashed away. "It's fine, kid," said the waiter. I looked up at him as he continued, "Your friend Sonic is pretty famous around here. Manager's giving you a free meal." I got up and said, "Thanks. I better go." I walked out and went back to my house.

I sat on my bed and examined the plastic Emerald. "Who would have done this?" I asked myself. "Shadow would for his own use or as a double agent, Knuckles might believe one of Eggman's lies again, Amy... No, Amy wouldn't do anything. Neither would Sonic... Would Amy do anything? Maybe it was one of the Chaotix...?" I looked around my room. "I shouldn't worry about this now. Later. I'll just work on some stuff for now."

Later that night, when Sonic came back home, I went out to test my new invention, a small ray gun. Just before I fired it, Shadow skidded to a halt in front of me and I put down the gun. "Now that there's no blue faker to start chasing me down, I've come to return that Chaos Emerald," he said. He reached and pulled out the Emerald and handed it to me. It didn't feel right. I put the barrel of the ray gun against it and fired, and the "Emerald" was vaporized.

"What the...? But, that's the same Emerald I used to get here!" said Shadow. "Uh-huh. Just go away, Shadow," I said. Shadow groaned and ran off. He truly did seem frustrated, and I wasn't entirely sure it was Shadow who took the Emerald. _It's not impossible for Shadow to have actually been framed, right?_ I thought. I decided to go inside and talk it over with Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic," I said as he sat at a table. "We really need to try and figure out who this Emerald thief is." I sat down. "I'm not completely sure it's Shadow. He was just outside, said he wanted to give the Emerald back, but it was fake. He sure seemed like he was telling the truth when he said it was the real thing." Sonic considered this for a moment. "So you think someone might have framed him?" he asked. "Sure seems like it. But who would have done it?" I said.

"Knucklehead?" asked Sonic. "Could be with Egghead again." I scratched my head. "Eh... I don't know. I guess it's possible, but who's to say he hasn't learned by now?" I asked.

"Amy? She could have another weird trap to make me fall in love with her," he said. "Amy wouldn't go too far as to stealing Chaos Emeralds, would she?" I asked. "Well... she is desperate..." said Sonic.

"Still, we need to consider more options. What about Rouge? I could have mistaken one of her ears or something for a hedgehog spike," I said. "That's actually not a bad idea," said Sonic. "We all know Rouge is a thief. Seems like something she would do."

"Well, I think there's only one way to find out who did it," I said. "Of course, if the person's smart enough to frame Shadow by replacing his Emerald and later taking it back, I shouldn't say anything about it. This place could be wired. Even you could be wired." Sonic looked down at his self and patted his body. I chuckled and got up. "We'll see the results once everything's set up. First thing to do is find a Chaos Emerald."

"...Eh. Tomorrow." I walked upstairs, got in bed, and fell asleep.

**_?'s POV_**

Looks like that fox isn't going to spill his master plan. No matter, whatever it is, I'm bound to be able to snatch the Emerald and get away without a hitch. Most of his inventions fail all the time, how effective can this little plan be? Heheh, pretty soon, I'll have all seven Chaos Emeralds, and I'll dominate the rest!

* * *

_**So that chapter took a while. I got a bit stuck at one point and just stopped working on it for a few days with no ideas, and decided to continue today off the top of my head. It took longer than it would have with actual ideas, but it still got the chapter done!**_

_**Short as all my chapters are, but they're chapters, so that's nice!**_

_**I'll begin working on the next chapter immediately and hopefully I'll be done with it soon! **_

_**Stay tuned for Tails' traitor-catching plan, and to see whether or not it will actually work!**_

_**Hint: No hints for you, just wait to read the dang chapter.**_


	3. Perfected Thief-Catching Operation

_**...**_

_**I've run out of chapter intros.**_

_**Edit: SONOFA-**_

_**Come on! I accidentally press "tab" and an entire half-hour of work is GONE! Now I have rewrite more than half the chapter! Just freaking great! *sigh* Oh well. I guess it's not as bad as accidentally deleting the majority of your writing CCPM test, eh? I'm just lucky I'm usually a better writer the second time around, so I probably got a better grade than I would have the first time. Hopefully same goes for the chapter and it will be better than the first. Not to mention this time I'm listening to music, which is scientifically proven to make you preform better and think better. But will this chapter really end up better than what I had at first?**_

_**Cross your fingers.**_

_**Wanna know how much I actually screwed over? Up to paragraph 7 was the only thing that remained. Pretty bad, considering I was almost finished with the chapter, eh?**_

* * *

_**Tails' POV**_

I woke up and looked at my cl- Oh right, I broke my clock. I looked at my watch which was next to where my clock was and saw it was... 10:36. Right. Since I smashed apart my alarm clock, it didn't go off at 7:30. I got up, yawned, and went downstairs. I saw Sonic, Shadow, and Amy sitting down at the table. "Come on, Sonic, for all we know, Tails was making the whole thing up and he's the thief!" yelled Shadow. You can miss some crazy things when you sleep late. "Why would he steal his own Chaos Emerald?" asked Amy. "To give explanation to a dissapearing Emerald he's using for an evil scheme!" yelled back Shadow. "Tails? Evil? Are you joking, faker?" asked Sonic. "I think you're the faker here, Sonic!" I leaned against the wall and continued listening in on their little conversation. I swear, these guys are completely clueless sometimes.

"You know, Shadow, as much as it can be Tails, it can be you," said Sonic. "Well, as much as it can be me or Tails, it can be YOU!" yelled Shadow. _Whoa... I never thought of that..._ I thought. "You're blaming innocent Sonic? He'd never do such a thing! He's the hero of Mobius!" exclaimed Amy. "Shut it, Rose. It might as well be you," said Shadow. I decided to jump in. "It could be anyone," I said. The three turned to me. "Oh, uh, hey buddy! Uh, how long have you been standing there?" asked Sonic. "Since Shadow first accused me of stealing my own Chaos Emerald for an evil scheme," I said. "Hey, I'm not wrong. It's possible that it's any of us," said Shadow. "_Except_ me!" Sonic turned to Shadow. "Oh, please. Out of us four, you're the most likely to have stolen it here," he said.

"Hey, let's cut the thief talk. I have a plan, all I need is an Emerald, and a few supplies. For now, I'm hungry," I said. I poured a bowl of cereal and sat down to eat it. "Well, I'm out of here," said Shadow. He pulled out his green Emerald, and said, "Chaos, Control!", and dissapeared. "I better go. I need to do some shopping," said Amy. She got up and walked out. "Pff. Girls and their shopping," said Sonic through a mouthful of cereal. "Yeah," I said. "Though watching you, I guess it isn't complete crap for them to not speak when they're eating..." I said as cereal and milk dribbled down Sonic's face. "Eh," he said, and continued eating.

"So, why wake up so late?" asked Sonic. "My clock. It's broken, remember?" I asked. "Right," he said. When I finished eating, I went to the living room and sat on the couch.

Over the next two hours, all I really did was watch TV, so let's just skip that part.

Later that day, I went to the store to buy some things for my master plan: a surveillance system! It would be an infrared camera system that would detect heat and record the scene of the thief taking the Chaos Emerald! Well, that was the original plan, anyway...

When I went to the cashier with all the stuff, the total was over $200. I only had 50 bucks. So I dropped most of the high tech gear and just got two cheap, simple cameras that were still rather usable. They were pretty small and easy to hide, and the best affordable cameras I could find. A little grainy, but included a decent night vision mode, which was good for me and my plan.

I walked home and looked around, trying to find a way to hide the two cameras. I also needed to figure a way to hide the wires, because unplugged, the batteries last a crappy 15 minutes. I looked around and found a bunch of colored duct tape. Perfect. I could duct tape the wire to blend in with what it's on, like brown on cardboard, and white across the walls. I went to work.

I got out my pocket knife and cut a hole into the spine of a binder, then set the camera to look through the hole. I set it on a bookshelf and covered the wire with both brown and white duct tape, to blend it in with the bookshelf and the wall. It didn't need much, since the thief would come to steal the Emerald at night.

The second camera, I set inside a cardboard box, slightly peeking out the top. I duct taped the whole thing brown to blend in, along with the wire, which ran out a hole in the back of the box.

It was perfect! The thief would be caught red-handed! Maybe literally, depending on what Emerald I manage to find. But with that, I still needed one more thing, the key component to it all! The bait, a Chaos Emerald!

_**Sonic's POV**_

I ran down the sidewalk of Station Square, listening to music and singing along to it as I sped by the people walking around. It was quite nice, until a few moments later...

I turned a corner to be greeted by none other than Shadow and his leg. I tripped right over his leg and faceplanted straight into the ground. Shadow gave a low chuckle and pulled out his Emerald. "Chaos, Control!" he yelled, dissapearing from sight. "Man, I really hate that guy..." I said, getting up. I started running and singing again. I turned a corner to see Shadow again.

This time, he was the one caught by surprise! I jumped up and spindashed him right into the ground, then started running off, just as a Chaos Spear flew dangerously near my head. "Hah! You're too slow!" I yelled back to Shadow, who was getting up. "That line's old, faker!" he yelled back. He Chaos Controlled away and I continued running.

I stopped to see Tails with a Geiger-counter-looking device in his hand. I put down my headphones to around my neck and went up to him.

"Hey, buddy, whatcha doin'?" I asked him. "Oh, I'm looking for a Chaos Emerald with my Emerald Tracker!" he said. "Oh, cool. Hey, I'm gonna go grab something to eat. Wanna come?" I asked him. "Nah, I really need to find an Emerald for my plan," he said. "Alright, see ya later, Tails!" I said, speeding off to the nearest chilli dog stand.

_**Tails' POV**_

I kept walking around Station Square searching for a Chaos Emerald. Then it hit me. I stopped, and dropped the Tracker to the ground._ I don't need a real Emerald! I just need something that seems just like the real thing!_ I thought. I grabbed the Tracker and ran back to the house. I opened up a secret hatch that led to the basement- my secret laboratory. I went down, closed the hatch, and set the Tracker on a table.

I needed a fake that seemed just like the real thing, so I got to work immediately. I used a 3D printer to get a model of a Chaos Emerald, the purple one, and grabbed various chemicals and materials. I split open the 3D model and poured some chemicals into and onto it, causing it to glow purple. Satisfied with this, I quickly assembled a small battery device that gave off a lot of energy. I set it into the fake Emerald and held it. It felt equal to Chaos Energy emanating from a real Emerald, but the fake was too light. I grabbed some heavy crystal and slipped it into the frame, taking and adding more until the weight was equal to that of a real Emerald.

Satisfied with the weight, I examined my fake Emerald. There was something missing. I looked over to a furnace with barrels of different smeltable materials. I grabbed some glass and melted it, then put it carefully over the fake Emerald. I put the Emerald in water, cooling the glass. I took it out of the water and examined it. The glass gave the shine of an Emerald and the texture of a crystal.

"Perfect! I've done it! This Emerald will be the bait, the thief will never realize it's a fake until he tries to use it!" I exclaimed. I put the fake Emerald into an Emerald Box, and made sure it shined just the same as a real one when I opened and closed the lid. Perfect.

I went and replaced the Emerald Box just in time for Sonic to come home, eating a chilli dog. "Hey, Sonic!" I said. "Great news! I got a Chaos Emerald!" I showed him the fake. "Good work, Tails!" he said. "I don't know what your plan is, but I'm sure we'll catch that traitorous Mobian!" I smirked and set the Box away in it's hiding place. _Perfect. He thinks it's a real Emerald! Of course the thief will fall for this, and we'll figure out just who he or she is!_ I thought. "Well, now that that's done, let's go get some dinner," I said. Sonic gulped down the rest of his chilli dog and said, "Alright! Let's go!"

I swear, that hedgehog's stomach is a bottomless pit.

* * *

_**Well, there's a chapter done! Huh. Second time around actually took a lot less than the first, and it sure does seem better than the first to me! Win-win situation!**_

_**But now what? Will Tails' plan work? Will the thief fall for the fake Emerald? And will this thief's identity be revealed?**_

_**Stay tuned, make sure to follow this story and leave a review!**_

_**Let's all celebrate my first successful story on reaching three followers! This story might actually be a perfect success, thanks to you three! Without followers and reviews, I wouldn't have continued this story!**_

_**Keep watch for The Traitor: Chapter Four!**_

_**Edit- Four- make that FOUR followers! :3**_

_**Edit edit- Odd, the site shows 3 followers even though I could've sworn there were four following e-mails. Oh well, maybe one of them only favorited it. Doesn't matter, this story's bound to get more followers the more people come to read it!**_


	4. Plan In Action

_**I've officially canceled Lost In The Woods and SCP Site 42, my two other stories. They crashed and burned, they're only good for clogging up the site in the state they were. I've deleted them, and now this story is my top- and only- priority on the site. I'm even trying to get permission for a cover image!**_

_**Well, time for chapter four! Let's see Tails' Plan In Action!**_

* * *

_**Tails' POV  
**_

It was getting rather late, so I went up to my bedroom and watched the cameras remotely, drinking coffee. It was time to catch this thief!

Hours passed by uneventfully, but then, just around midnight, I saw something through the cameras. The sneaky little thief was wearing a cloak to conceal theirself! I examined their features closely, trying to make out exactly what I saw. "Ah, if only I was able to afford those high-tech thermal cameras!" I said aloud. The thief stole the fake Emerald from the Emerald Box and looked around. I looked to my side. "That's it!" I said, grabbing my flashlight and ray gun.

I ran downstairs and flashed the light at their face and pointed the ray gun at them. They quickly covered their face and threw the Emerald Box at me. It hit me and I fell to the ground, and they ran out the door. I grabbed the box and gasped. "Fingerprints!" I said.

I ran down into my lab and examined the Emerald Box for fingerprints. I could hardly find any, but I was able to find one. I scanned it and put the data into the computer, which started searching databases of fingerprints.

The results came up and I gasped, wide-eyed, jaw dropped.

"No way..." I said. "N-No, it can't be! There's no wa-" I felt something suddenly dig into the back of my neck. I pulled out a sedation syringe and everything started going dark...

"You've figured it out, fox," I heard a faint voice say. "But that won't be of any use once you're out of sight."

I dropped down and the last thing I saw was the metal floor of my lab coming close to my face...

_**?'s POV**_

The golden fox dropped to the floor, completely unconscious. I grabbed him and ran off to a cave, which had a metal cell inside of it. I set Tails down onto the bed that was in the cell and walked out. "Now that the genius is taken care of, I just need five more Emeralds to unleash my plan against the rest!" I said. I put my new Emerald on the table and ran off, the cave's secret door wall closing...

**_9:00 AM_**

**_Shadow's POV_**

I heard the beeping of my alarm clock and reached over to turn it off. There was nothing there. I looked across the room to see my clock on the dresser.

"Ugh... This is what I get for letting that pink nuisance stay over at my house..." I said. I tried to get up, but immense pain shot in my back. I lay back down and pulled out my pistol. I aimed carefully and shot the clock, ending the annoying beeping. Rose peeked through the door. "Now, now, Shadow, the point of that was to get you up and active to turn off the clock!" she said. "Yeah, after I screwed up my back last night in a drunken fight with some idiot? I think not," I said, sitting up carefully. "Agh!" I yelled in pain.

"Do you need help?" asked Amy. "The only way you could help is getting out of my house," I said, setting my pistol on my nightstand. "And maybe get me a bowl of cereal or something." Rose walked out of the room and I reached for the TV remote, which wasn't there. It was next to the alarm clock I shot down. "ROSE!" I screamed in anger. I pulled out my green Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control," I said, and a second later I was laying on the dresser. I grabbed the remote, Chaos Controlled back to my bed, and turned on the TV. Rose came back in with a bowl of cereal and set it on my lap. I started eating without a word.

"Not even a thank you?" she asked. "No," I said back. She groaned and walked out of my room. I clicked to change the channel with no result. I opened up the back of the remote and took the batteries out, and reached for the spares on my nightstand. "How did I not see that coming...?" I muttered, looking over to the batteries sitting on my dresser. "Screw it," I said, setting the Chaos Emerald to the terminals of the remote and changing the channel to the news.

And of course, the first thing I saw there was the blue faker. But this time it wasn't because he saved a cat, baby, city, the world, another world, the galaxy, or the universe. He was panicking, screaming about how his sidekick Tails went missing. "Great. The most likeable nuisance of them all went missing. Now who's going to repair my broken gadgets?" I asked myself aloud.

The pink hedgehog peeked through the door and asked, "Did you say something?" I reached for my pistol. "Yes, but unless you hear the words 'Amy' or 'Rose', I'm not calling for your help," I said, grabbing my pistol and fiddling with it in my hands. She walked away, shrugging. I turned back to the TV. "Well, I don't know! I just woke up this morning and he was gone! I tried calling him, but I got no answer!" said the faker to the news reporter. "What if he's hurt?! What if he's dying?! What if he needs my help?!" I rolled my eyes and grabbed the remote, about to change the channel until he said, "If anyone manages to find him, I'll uh... I'll give you a Chaos Emerald!" That got my attention. "Chaos Emerald? I need to get out of this bed now!" I said. I tried getting up, but the pain was just overwhelming, and I fell back in the bed in defeat.

"Hey, Rose!" I yelled. The hedgehog peeked through the door. "I need you to run an errand for me. Sonic's giving a Chaos Emerald reward for anyone who finds his little fox friend. If you find him and get that Emerald for me, I'll give you $100." The hedgehog's eyes opened wide. "Alright, I'll go and try to find him!" she said, running off. I'm sure she was in it more for finding her friend than the money, but either way, the deal worked, and I'll soon have a Chaos Emerald in my hands. Another one, anyway.

_**Tails' POV**_

I woke up in what seemed to be a metal box with bars. I got up from a bed and looked around. I grabbed the bars and pulled at them with no result. I tried whacking the bars with my tails at full strength, but it had no result either. I reached around in Hammerspace, trying to see if I had anything on me that would help, and I pulled out...

A spoon. I suppose if I worked fast enough, I could dig a very small tunnel, but there's no way I'd be able to make before the thief came back.

...Wait... Who was the thief? The results were on my computer, but I couldn't remember who's fingerprints turned up!

"Just great," I said aloud. "I don't even remember the results of all my work." I looked through the bars and looked around inside what seemed to be a cave. One wall appeared to be operated by a lever to open and close. That must be how I haven't been found by anybody. From the outside, it just looks like either a big rock, a hill, or the side of a mountain.

"If I can find a way out of here, I might be able to find the fingerprint results on my computer. They're bound to still be there," I said aloud.

I took my spoon and looked for a weak spot in the wall. I struck it... and the spoon broke. "It's gonna be a _long_ day," I said.

**_Sonic's POV_**

I ran around the city, trying to see if there was any sign of Tails. With no result, I ran out into the Green Hill Zone, looking for any sign of the golden fox. I ran everywhere, but I just couldn't find him anywhere. I stopped in the middle of the city when I saw Amy.

She walked up to me, and I held my hand up in front of her face. "Amy, if you're going to try to trap me in any way at an attempt to make me love you, give up now and walk away," I said. "It's not that, I'm trying to find Tails!" she said. I put my hand back down. "Well, any leads?" I asked. "None so far, but I'm sure we'll be able to find him!" she said. _So we've got enthusiasm on our side and that's pretty much it _I thought. "Alright. Let's get looking, but I swear, if this is just an attempt at a love trap, I'll run faster than I ever have before!" I said.

* * *

_**Huh. So it doesn't look like Tails' plan worked out so well. At least now we know who the traitor is! Oh wait, no we don't.**_

_**Will Sonic and Amy be able to find their little fox friend? Will the kitsune be able to escape with his broken spoon and whatever he can reach from in between the bars? Is Shadow ever going to get out of his bed? Find out in The Traitor: Chapter Five!**_

_**P.S. The Traitor's title there (?'s POV) is actually supposed to be a tripple question-mark, but for some reason, whenever I save the story, it changes it to just one! Sucks, eh?**_


End file.
